Bright Horizons
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: Leena feels like she's a burden to the Blitz Team.


Author: IdrianWatzon

**Bright Horizons**

**"Nobody's Home"**

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.**_

Bit gripped the arm that had just been slammed into the Liger Zero's controls. He winced as blood slowly trickled from the wound. Sucking it up, Bit reached for the controls and sent the Liger running for his enemy.

"Strike Laser Claw!" Bit yelled, his zoid sending a glowing claw into the enemy's Rev-Raptor. Yelling out in glee, Bit turned around to see how Brad and Leena were coming along. He grinned slightly as Leena sent her Weasel Unit Total Assault attack for both Brad and her competitors.

Missiles went everywhere and most went right for the three other zooids. Brad's shadow Fox and the two other gunsnipers. Half missed their target and went flying anywhere but the enemy. The rest came flying down upon the three zooids unexpectedly.

Brad got hit a few times before he managed to get out of the range of fire. The others weren't so lucky seeing as they got the rest of the missile. The battle was won, though. So there was nothing for Bit to do but sit and wait for the steam to rise and the yelling to begin.

_  
**And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

It didn't take long after the battle for Jamie and Doc to start howling about the damage expenses. Bit just grinned off the fact that Liger Zero hadn't even been touched during the battle.

Leena smirked and pointed at his now bandaged shoulder, "Then what's that?" her grin turned into a full laugh as Bit let out a groan, trying to explain the fact that he had accidentally been thrown into the side of his cockpit at the beginning of the battle. Nobody bought it.

Doc then turned to Leena, a stern look on his face. For once, it looked like he wasn't about to go hovering over Zoids models. Leena gulped slightly. The yelling began.

"Leena, if you keep using up all of your ammo in battle, you'll have to start paying for it all. You'll have to pay for the damages you give us as well." Jamie said crossly.

"What! But, but, it's just not fair." Leena stuttered in reply.

_  
**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.**_

Leena looked down, sighing loudly. "Okay, dad." She turned around and left. Doc looked down, and then smiled.

"She'll get over it. Bit, Doc and I are going into town to buy new parts. Brad's Shadow Fox got some pretty bad damage." Jamie replied.

"Yeah, gotta get new models too." Doc replied, jumping for glee with starry eyes. Most likely thinking of the new models that just came out. So, the two left in the jeep. Brad left minutes after saying something about meeting up with Naomi.

Bit grinned as he teased Brad some. Brad just glared in return and snorted, leaving. All Bit could do was burst into a fit of laughter. He then went into the kitchen, hoping to find some cookies.

_  
**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

Leena looked at her bed, now more interested in how the stitching in the quilt was made than going outside to meet her father. She slumped down and began to cry. 'Maybe I'm just not meant to be on this team. They don't need me.' She thought, burying her face in her pillow.

Leena let the tears flow; she just couldn't stop. They didn't need her anymore. All she did was waist ammo, right? Wasn't that all she did for the team? Waist ammo and destroy their own Zoids.

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

Leena looked up from her crying. She stood and walked out of the room. Maybe she needed to have some time to think. Wiping away her tears, she climbed down the stairs of the hover cargo and headed for the kitchen. Walking in, she jumped slightly at the sight of Bit hovered over her cookies. Swallowing, she wiped her slightly red eyes, and marched in, grabbing Bit by the ear and pulling hard.

"OW!" Bit yelped, grabbing Leena's hand to get her to let go. Leena blushed, loosening her grip a second, before recovering herself and pulling Bit away from the cookies.

"Bit, those are mine." She growled under her breath.

"But Leena, they look so good." Bit whined.

"Tough," Leena replied back, letting go of Bit's ear.

_  
**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**_

Bit rubbed his sore ear, before facing Leena. "He, Leena, have you been crying?" he asked, noticing her red eyes. Leena's eyes widened and her heartbeat grew faster.

"Wha? No, why would I?" Leena retaliated. Bit looked innocent, peering down at the red head.

"I could ask you that," Bit stated.

"Well, I wasn't! Bit, since when did you become so smart, anyways?" Leena glared as best as she could back, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall again.

"Don't try to change the subject, Leena. Why were you crying?" Bit was sure she had been crying now.

**_  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems._**

Leena gulped again, knowing full well that her eyes were watering up. Bit stared at her, a look of concern growing on his face. Before she new it, Leena had tears rolling down her cheeks. Bit was shocked to see Leena break down. The last time she did, he had known why, exactly. Now, though, he had no clue. So, Bit just stood there, lamely, having no idea on what to do.

"L-Leena? Leena, you okay?" he asked dumbly.

Leena continued to sob, muttering something under her breath that Bit could not hear. He gulped, not comfortable at all in the situation. Then, he thought of a small thing to do to try to help, but hoped she wouldn't kill him for it. Leena was, after all, known to overreact to the smallest of things.

**_  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside._**

Before Leena had time to react, Bit's arms had wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug. Leena about chocked when Bit did this. It had happened so fast that she wasn't able to pull away. Bit only tightened his grip when she tried to back away. He wasn't quite sure if she would kill him, but he didn't want to let go yet.

"It's okay, Leena. I'm not going to hurt you, y'know," he said into her hair. They stood like that for a while, before Bit pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Leena, what's wrong?"

"I'm so hopeless, Bit! I shouldn't be allowed to stay on the team. All I do is waist ammo and destroy our teams zoids." Leena rambled. "I'm only on the team because of dad and Leon."

**_  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._**

"Leena, that's not true." Bit started.

"Yes it is, don't you deny it, Bit!" Leena cried.

"Leena, if that was the only reason, would you have been able to stay on the team as long as you have? Naomi even thinks your good competition, and that's saying something." Bit stated, grinning.

Leena laughed at Bit, before noticing something. "Bit! Put down that cookie." She ordered.

"Aw man…" Bit pouted, as Leena grabbed the chocolate chip cookie from his hand. He had been trying to sneak some while talking to Leena.

**_  
Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind._**

"Ah, what the heck. Fine, Bit, just this once, you can have the cookies." Leena sighed in defeat as Bit's face cracked another wide grin.

"Yippee!" Bit hugged Leena again, jumping around gleefully. Then, before he could stop himself, Bit had kissed Leena. Leena's eyes grew wide. Uncertain, Bit pulled away, looking scared.

"Oops, sorry, Leena. I-I didn't mean that. I dunno what came over me, I…" Bit stuttered.

**_  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith._**

Leena touched her lips, shocked. She glanced at Bit's cowering form, before laughing at him. Bit looked at her questioningly. Leena smirked at the pilot, before standing forward and kissed Bit back. It was short, but his eyes grew the size of golf balls, before he grinned.

"Wow," was all he said.

Leena giggled. She gave Bit one more kiss before turning to a shelf. "Come on, you big idiot. Let's make some cookies." Leena took out a box of batter mix.

**_  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh_**

And so Leena thought, maybe she was welcome here after all. Maybe everybody wouldn't mind keeping her for a few more years. So, Leena smiled up at Bit and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the couch.

"Hey, Bit?"

"Yup!" the blond pilot replied from over his cookies.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"You bet I do!" Bit plopped down on the couch and waited for Leena to pick the movie. When she did, concluding with Jurassic Park III, Leena sat on the couch next to Bit, looking at Bit awkwardly as he stuffed his mouth with the freshly made cookies.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

The Doc and Jamie arrived back at the Hover Cargo later that evening. When they walked in, they found it completely deserted. Jamie flicked on the lights, looking for any sign of a body.

"Maybe they killed each other." He stated, setting down some of the parts he had been forced to carry. Doc looked up from one of the Zoids figurines he had been drooling over and thought.

"It could happen, yes. But maybe they're in another room." he suggested.

The two wandered into the main room to see the credits roiling for Jurassic Park III. Snoring was heard from the couch and the two turned to see Bit and Leena asleep. Leena had her head rested against Bit's shoulder while Bit's arm was wrapped around Leena's shoulders.

**_  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._**

The Doc's eyes sparkled as he saw this.

"I shall have a son-in-law soon enough!" he cried, making Bit and Leena stir, before they continued on sleeping. Bit started snoring after that. Jamie shook his head, feeling slightly sorry for the two pilots.

**_  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah._**


End file.
